star_warsgrand_army_of_the_republicfandomcom-20200215-history
The 1st Legion
Armor After the Battle of Geonosis, the men of the 1st Legion had four identifying features on their armor; the chest straps pouch detail, gloves, and knee plate painted the color of the 1st. Additionally, if they were originally in the 1st, they would paint the 'fin' of the helmet that color, and same for if they were from the 2nd or 3rd legion. Pre Geonosis 1st Legion Infantry Jedi Commander Sta-Den Ekin Clone Commander CC-7208 Regiment 1- Clone Commander CT-4070 Battation 1- Clone Commander CT-5160 Company 1- Clone Captain CT-4900 Company 2- Clone Captain CT-8302 Company 3- Clone Captain CT-9413 Company 4- Clone Captain CT-2832 Battation 2- Clone Commander CT-7668 Company 5- Clone Captain CT-5048 Company 6- Clone Captain CT-9163 Company 7- Clone Captain CT-8067 Company 8- Clone Captain CT-4695 Battation 3- Clone Commander CT-7921 Company 9- Clone Captain CT-6285 Company 10- Clone Captain CT-2919 Company 11- Clone Captain CT-7134 Company 12- Clone Captain CT-1436 Battation 4- Clone Commander CT-6620 Company 13- Clone Captain CT-7516 Company 14- Clone Captain CT-3390 Company 15- Clone Captain CT-6350 Company 16- Clone Captain CT-6549 Regiment 2- Clone Commander CT-9747 Battation 5- Clone Commander CT-9600 Company 17- Clone Captain CT-8555 Company 18- Clone Captain CT-7395 Company 19- Clone Captain CT-4902 Company 20- Clone Captain CT-9721 Battation 6- Clone Commander CT-4622 Company 21- Clone Captain CT-3951 Company 22- Clone Captain CT-5491 Company 23- Clone Captain CT-7230 Company 24- Clone Captain CT-9782 Battation 7- Clone Commander CT-6171 Company 25- Clone Captain CT-8497 Company 26- Clone Captain CT-7284 Company 27- Clone Captain CT-8588 Company 28- Clone Captain CT-5142 Battation 8- Clone Commander CT-6392 Company 29- Clone Captain CT- 7793 Company 30- Clone Captain CT- 5101 Company 31- Clone Captain CT-5627 Company 32- Clone Captain CT-9553 Regiment 3- Clone Commander CT-3616 Battation 9- Clone Commander CT-7997 Company 33- Clone Captain CT-5567 Company 34- Clone Captain CT-6893 Company 35- Clone Captain CT-8924 Company 36- Clone Captain CT- 9134 Battation 10- Clone Commander CT-6984 Company 37- Clone Captain CT-8791 Company 38- Clone Captain CT-7785 Company 39- Clone Captain CT-6049 Company 40- Clone Captain CT-6999 Battation 11- Clone Commander CT-1082 Company 41- Clone Captain CT-6776 Company 42- Clone Captain CT-6200 Company 43- Clone Captain CT-9156 Company 44- Clone Captain CT-5014 Battation 12- Clone Commander CT-9412 Company 45- Clone Captain CT-4246 Company 46- Clone Captain CT-2306 Company 47- Clone Captain CT-6512 Company 48- Clone Captain CT-5860 Regiment 4- Clone Commander CT-6619 Battation 13- Clone Commander CT-3891 Company 49- Clone Captain CT-2420 Company 50- Clone Captain CT-2310 Company 51- Clone Captain CT-2585 Company 52- Clone Captain CT-5760 Battation 14- Clone Commander CT-2939 Company 53- Clone Captain CT-6511 Company 54- Clone Captain CT-8721 Company 55- Clone Captain CT-8524 Company 56- Clone Captain CT-6641 Battation 15- Clone Commander CT-3664 Company 57- Clone Captain CT-6415 Company 58- Clone Captain CT-7851 Company 59- Clone Captain CT-5194 Company 60- Clone Captain CT-4269 Battation 16- Clone Commander CT-7343 Company 61- Clone Captain CT-3544 Company 62- Clone Captain CT-5845 Company 63- Clone Captain CT-2983 Company 64- Clone Captain CT-3583 The Battle of Geonosis Coming soon! Pre Atraken Following heavy casualties on Geonosis, the surviving members of the 2nd and 3rd Legions supplemented the surviving members of the 1st Legion. Infantry Jedi Commander-Agen Kolar Clone Commander-CC-7208 Kyramud Regiment 1- Clone Commander CT-7178 Buz Battation 1- Clone Commander CT-5160 Orr Company 1- Clone Captain CT-5048 Drov Company 2- Clone Captain CT-9163 Ramm Company 3- Clone Captain CT-4695 Prayyt Company 4- Clone Captain CT-7516 Chance Battation 2- Clone Commander CT-3924 Jee Company 5- Clone Captain CT-2590 Dak Company 6- Clone Captain CT-4855 Zynnk Company 7- Clone Captain CT-6110 Ry Company 8- Clone Captain CT-5426 Fi Battation 3- Clone Commander CT-7668 Slaat Company 9- Clone Captain CT-3390 Prod Company 10- Clone Captain CT-6350 Gi Company 11- Clone Captain CT-7395 Guzz Company 12- Clone Captain CT-4902 Ink Battation 4- Clone Commander CT-2224 Drel Company 13- Clone Captain CT-6314 Brex Company 14- Clone Captain CT-2362 Blades Company 15- Clone Captain CT-6905 Berr Company 16- Clone Captain CT-5058 Grek . Regiment 2- Clone Commander CT-2931 Hil Battation 5- Clone Commander CT-1484 Company 17- Clone Captain CT-4076 Hunter Company 18- Clone Captain CT-7567 Company 19- Clone Captain CT-2122 Company 20- Clone Captain CT-9379 Battation 6- Clone Commander CT-6620 Company 21- Clone Captain CT-9721 Company 22- Clone Captain CT-9782 Company 23- Clone Captain CT-8497 Company 24- Clone Captain CT-5142 Battation 7- Clone Commander CT-7501 Company 25- Clone Captain CT-6156 Company 26- Clone Captain CT-5665 Company 27- Clone Captain CT-4881 Company 28- Clone Captain CT-4489 Battation 8- Clone Commander CT-1113 Company 29- Clone Captain CT-9536 Company 30- Clone Captain CT- 5268 Company 31- Clone Captain CT-1306 Company 32- Clone Captain CT-4796 . Regiment 3- Clone Commander CT-9747 Hul Battation 9- Clone Commander CT-5982 Company 33- Clone Captain CT-3618 Company 34- Clone Captain CT-3001 Company 35- Clone Captain CT-7999 Company 36- Clone Captain CT- 4008 Battation 10- Clone Commander CT-6407 Company 37- Clone Captain CT-9635 Company 38- Clone Captain CT-1375 Company 39- Clone Captain CT-4150 Company 40- Clone Captain CT-6898 Battation 11- Clone Commander CT-9600 Company 41- Clone Captain CT-7793 Company 42- Clone Captain CT-5101 Company 43- Clone Captain CT-5627 Company 44- Clone Captain CT-9553 Battation 12- Clone Commander CT-2982 Company 45- Clone Captain CT-9914 Company 46- Clone Captain CT-2598 Company 47- Clone Captain CT-4746 Company 48- Clone Captain CT-6978 . Regiment 4- Clone Commander CT-6713 Vain Battation 13- Clone Commander CT-3001 Company 49- Clone Captain CT-6398 Company 50- Clone Captain CT-5296 Company 51- Clone Captain CT-1728 Company 52- Clone Captain CT-6124 Battation 14- Clone Commander CT-9412 Company 53- Clone Captain CT-6893 Company 54- Clone Captain CT-8924 Company 55- Clone Captain CT-8791 Company 56- Clone Captain CT-6999 Battation 15- Clone Commander CT-3288 Company 57- Clone Captain CT-9156 Company 58- Clone Captain CT-4246 Company 59- Clone Captain CT-5860 Company 60- Clone Captain CT-7851 Battation 16- Clone Commander CT-4900 Company 61- Clone Captain CT-2983 Company 62- Clone Captain CT-8693 Company 63- Clone Captain CT-9625 Company 64- Clone Captain CT-3022 Category:Legions